


Play Date

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 11: Hömmels





	

— Tu não compreendes, Benni!— Mats bufa, pegando no comando da televisão e baixando um pouco o volume.— A minha mãe ligou-me a dizer que vinha cá amanhã e que quer conhecer a minha "cara metade"...

Mats usa os seus dedos para fazer as aspas e Benni ergue uma sobrancelha, não compreendendo onde é que Mats quer chegar com esta conversa. 

— E qual é o problema?— o homem loiro pergunta.

— O problema é que ela pensa eu estou a namorar com alguém quando na realidade não estou!— Mats esclarece.— Eu disse-lhe isso há uns dois meses atrás porque não queria que ela ficasse desiludida comigo e pelos vistos não se esqueceu.

— Estás metido num grande problema.— Benedikt profere, tentando pensar numa solução para o problema do seu melhor amigo.— O que estás a pensar fazer?

— Tive uma ideia!— ele declara, cruzando as suas pernas e encarando o homem de cabelos loiros que se encontra em sua casa.— Por favor, tens de aceitar ajudar-me.

— Depende.— Benni olha para Mats à espera que ele exponha a sua ideia.

— Então, fazemos assim...— Mats para e encara o seu melhor amigo.— A minha mãe apenas sabe que eu não estou solteiro, mas não sabe com quem é que eu namoro. Por isso, tu podias fingir que és o meu namorado.

Benedikt arregala os olhos, abanando a cabeça e Mats faz beicinho juntando as suas mãos e inclinando-se para Benni. O loiro continua a abanar a sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, à espera que Mats desista da sua ideia estúpida.

— Por favor!— Mats implora.— É muito importante para mim, Benni.

— O que ganho em troca?— Benni pergunta, vendo Mats morder o seu lábio inferior como forma de concentrar-se.

— Pago-te o jantar no fim de semana.— Mats propõe, mas repara que Benni não fica muito agradado.— Então pago-te o jantar durante um semana seguida.

— Combinado.

**.   .   .   .   .**

No dia seguinte Benni vai para a casa de Mats o mais cedo possível para ajudar o seu melhor amigo para o ajudar a preparar o almoço para os pais do mesmo. Os dois encontram-se por fim sentados no sofá, depois de já terem preparado uma lasanha e um bolo de iogurte.

Quando a campainha da casa toca, Mats quase cai do sofá de tão nervoso que está e obriga Benni a ir abrir a porta. Os pais de Mats cumprimentam o homem loiro, perguntado logo a seguir pelo seu filho.

— Mats, querido!— a mãe dele chama, indo ter com o seu filho e abraçando-o.— Estás tão bonito, meu amor.

— Mãe...— ele murmura, vendo Benni a sorrir discretamente.— Não me envergonhes. 

— Mats.— agora é a vez do pai dele se aproximar de Mats e envolvê-lo num curto abraço.— Que bom ver-te.

— Quem é este jovem que nos abriu a porta?— a mulher pergunta, olhando para Benni que sorri para ela amavelmente. 

Mats respirar fundo, sabendo que é agora ou nunca. Ele aproxima-se de Benni, apontando para ele e depois para si próprio, vendo o seu pai franzir a testa e a sua mãe olhar confusa para ambos.

— Este é o Benedikt, o meu...— Mats olha para o seu melhor amigo que lhe faz sinal para continuar.— Ele é o meu namorado.

Nenhum dos seus progenitores fica chocado pelo fato de Mats supostamente namorar com um homem e a reação deles é bastante agradável, pelo menos do ponto de vista de Benni que é logo abraçado pela mulher.

— É tão bom conhecer-te!— ela exclama.— Devo dizer Mats, escolheste muito bem! Que homem maravilhoso!

— Obrigado.— Benni agradece e sente as suas bochechas queimarem.

Mats observa tudo à distância, sorrindo de vez em quando quando os seus pais olham para ele e suspirando quando eles desviam o olhar. Nada disto seria necessário se ele não tivesse mentido à sua mãe.

— Eu gostava de saber como é que vocês se conheceram.— a mãe de Mats pede e os dois amigos entreolham-se em pânico disfarçado.— Estão dispostos a contar-me?

Benni, Mats e os pais do mesmo sentam-se no sofá e os dois amigos são obrigados a inventar uma história suficientemente credível para que os pais do homem moreno acreditem em todos os aspetos.

— Mas vocês estão bem?— a mãe de Mats pergunta.— Vocês parecem demasiado distantes um do outro.

Mats olha para o seu pai e repara que o mesmo se encontra com a mão da sua mãe entre as suas e sem pensar duas vezes imita o gesto, mas com as mãos de Benni que parece ficar um pouco tenso.

— Está tudo bem connosco.— Mats garante e encosta a sua cabeça à de Benni, sorrindo para a sua progenitora.— Não é amor?

Benni assente em silêncio, completamente petrificado com os gestos de Mats e aparentemente o seu melhor amigo parece perceber já que o encara com preocupação. A mãe de Mats desvia o olhar para o seu marido e Benni aproveita a deixa para sair do sofá, dizendo que precisa de ir à casa de banho.

Assim que sobe as escadas para o primeiro andar, Benni entra na casa de banho e senta-se sobre o tampo da sanita em silêncio. Ele afunda o rosto nas suas mãos, soltando um longo e pesado suspiro.

Se antes Benni já gostava de Mats, agora é possível que goste ainda mais. O único problema é que ele pensa apenas estar a iludir-se a si próprio porque afinal Mats apenas está a agir assim por causa da visita dos seus pais.

— Benni...— Mats chama, entrando na casa de banho e fechando a porta.— Estás bem?

— Não quero continuar a fazer isto.— Benni profere e o seu melhor amigo parece ficar confuso.— Não quero continuar a fingir que estou contigo.

— Abusei um bocado, não foi?— Mats pergunta, agachando-se à frente de Benni encarando-o.— Desculpa.

— A culpa não é tua, a culpa é minha.— Benni esclarece e passa uma mão no seu cabelo.— Mats, desculpa. Era suposto eu ajudar-te mas só estou a fazer pior.

— Nada disso, eu compreendo-te!— Mats garante e sorri carinhosamente.— Podemos voltar lá para baixo e dizer-lhes a verdade.

— Mats.— o homem loiro chama, esperando que o seu melhor amigo o encare para continuar a falar.— Eu quero que isto seja verdade.

— Como assim?

Benni segura o rosto de Mats, deixando um beijo delicado nos lábios do outro homem que permanece estático perante o gesto de Benedikt. Quando os dois se encaram Mats sorri ao de leve e segura numa mão das mãos de Benni.

— Então vamos tornar isto real.


End file.
